Brother or What?
by Franky-Night
Summary: Probably OTP 6; Kunimitsu, Keigo, Seiichi, Genichiro and Syusuke were adopted by the director of the Atobe-Corp. 11 years later the rich owner of the Atobe-Corp. died. Now three years later Miss Fumiko Atobe re-marries. Her new Husband? Echizen Nanjirō. But he isn t living alone. He brings his son, the twelve-year-old Ryoma, who has to start living with his new brothers.
1. New home

*Thinking* "Talking" _Flashback_

Ryoma´s POV

*What am I even doing here?* I´m standing in front of my new home since about 30 minutes now. The clue is that I don´t want to live here. Why should I live together with some 14-year-old brothers I don´t even know? I mean like, I never even saw a picture of one of them. How the hell am I supposed to live with a bunch of strangers? It´s not like living in a hotel where you see each other two times a day at most. *Well, I think I will call Momo to pick me up. He won't ask why I am here and he will let me stay at his place. Probably.*

Normal POV

"Isn´t he cute?", a blue haired boy asked his companions. "I think he should be honoured to live here and just ring the doorbell.", a raven head said. "Saa, maybe he is shy?", another one asked. "He is right to stay on his guard. I would do the same if I was going to move.", a brown-haired boy with glasses stated. "Oh really? I think he is just awed by Ore-sama´s prowess he felt all the way to the gate.", a purple haired boy said. While they were talking, one of them noticed something. "Hey, he just took out his cell." "Why?" "How should I know?" "How about we get out there and help him getting used to his new environment?" "Good suggestion Gen."

Ryoma POV

"Okay see you in a minute.", I answered before I ended the call I just made. "See who in a minute?", an unknown voice behind me asked. The voice sounded confused and somehow angered. "He probably called someone to pick him up because he was too shy to ring the doorbell.", another voice said. I pulled my cap lower so it covered my eyes and turned around. As I faced them, I was stunned by the sight of five young man with incredible looking's. *At least they don´t see my face, so they don´t see me blush. Wait… I am blushing? What the hell?*, I thought as I saw them. "Are you okay?", one of them asked me. "Of course I am okay.", I mumbled. "Ow, how cute! He is shy.", the blue head squealed. "I am not cute or shy. Is that clear? And could you please stop squealing like a girl cause that is annoying like hell.", I retorted angered. "Saa, how about we all calm down a little and go inside? We can introduce ourselves and talk about how we work things out with each other.", a brown-haired boy said friendly, but his smile somehow sent shivers down my spine. "Why should I come with you?", I asked. "Are you Ryoma Echizen?" I just nodded. "Then you come with us because you are going to live here from now on. Is that reason enough for you?", a tall raven head asked. "I guess I have no choice, have I?" "No, you don´t." And this is how I got dragged into my new home.

Normal POV

As they walked through the door, one of the unknown boys spoke up. "So, who were you calling?" "It doesn´t matter. I will tell him he can forget about it.", Ryoma said. "That is good. Was it a friend of yours? I thought you lived in America until recently. Where did you find a friend that fast?", the blue head asked. "I suppose you could call him a friend. I met him at a street court. But why do you want to know?" "Because I want to know as much as possible about the person who will be living together with us!" Ryoma didn´t answer this time.

When they finally reached their destination, the living room, they sat down and introduced themselves. "My name is Seiichi and I am 14 years old, just like the rest.", the blue haired boy said. He wore some casual jeans and a black shirt.

"Ore-sama will not accept being called the rest!", the purple haired teen said.

"I´m sorry Keigo, I´m sorry. So, this is Keigo. The brown-haired boy with glasses is Kunimitsu. The other one is Syusuke and the stoic one beside me here is Genichiro. Nice to meet you, Ryoma."

"Is he mute?", Ryoma asked as he pointed at Genichiro.

"Do I look like I am mute?", said person answered.

"You sure do, but since you just spoke up I assume, that in fact you can talk.", Ryoma replied cocky.

"Ne, Ryoma, since we are inside the house, would you care to put away that cap of yours? It is pretty rude to wear a cap inside.", Kunimitsu asked. Ryoma made an annoyed sound and tugged the cap off his head. While doing so, he closed his eyes. As he re-opened them, he met the gaze of five surprised teens, who weren´t expecting those golden, cat-like orbs.

All of them regained their composure rather quickly and they resumed asking Ryoma questions, like his hobbies, favourite food and so on. Ryoma answered reading books, everything is okay and he seemed rather bored.

"Hey, didn´t you say you met your friend at a street court? What kind of sport were you playing?", Seiichi asked.

"I was playing tennis. But I´m not very good and it isn´t much fun so I quit a few days ago."

"What a waste. We could have played a game together if you hadn´t quit! Would you reconsider? All of us play tennis and we could teach you.", Seiichi whined.

"Not happening. I quit and I won´t start again. But now something different. Could you show me my room? I want to sleep.", Ryoma said as he yawned.

"Oh, right! Look at the time, it is already 9 pm! But don´t you want to eat something first? You should be hungry.", Kunimitsu asked.

"Nah, I don´t think that I will eat something now. I´m not hungry."

"Okay. Breakfast will be ready at 6:30 each morning, except on weekends. On weekends, it will be served at 10 am. The maids are pretty good at cooking.", Keigo stated.

"Maids?", Ryoma asked confused.

"Yeah Maids. Something wrong?", Kunimitsu wanted to know.

"No but, Maids? Doing the cooking? Isn´t there one of you who can cook?", Ryoma replied.

"Well Genichiro and Syusuke are good at cooking and Keigo, Kunimitsu and me myself are pretty average. But weren´t you tired? I will lead you to your room. For the time being, you will sleep in the west wing of the house. We are staying in the east wing. When the room we chose for you is repaired completely you will join us in the east wing. The last storm caused one of the trees in the yard to fall right into your room. The repairs will be done in about a week I guess.", Seiichi explained while taking Ryoma´s hand and pulling him to the door.

Everyone except Seiichi told Ryoma good night and Seiichi led the way to Ryomas new room. "May I ask you something?"

"Why, you just did.", the older teen replied, "But of course you can. Ask me anything you want."

"Where is the kitchen? I might start feeling hungry at night or when nobody except me is home.", Ryoma explained. After explaining Ryoma the way to the kitchen and showing him to his room, Seiichi went to his own room which he shared with four other living in this mansion.


	2. Surprise

Normal POV

This morning Ryoma woke up hungry, so he decided to check out the kitchen.

Since Seiichi described the way the day before, he had no problems finding the bright room, which was well lit through two big windows. The morning sun shone through the windows and let Ryoma realize that it was in fact way too early for him to wake up. He usually woke at 10:30 in the morning and not at 5:32.

*Well, since I am already awake, I might as well make breakfast. It is not common sense to let maids cook. Hire a chef or do it yourselves you rich bastards! Ah. Wait. I can count myself into that bunch of bastards now. Damn old man. Why did he even have to re-marry?*, keeping up such thoughts, Ryoma put on an apron and began preparing breakfast.

Of course, he made a Japanese style breakfast, he couldn´t stand American food anymore. Well, he did like it, but after eating American food for like 11 years of his life and loving Japanese food, he always said that he was sick of American food. In reality he liked it but as much as Ryoma liked America and its traditions as well as the food, he loved Japanese things.

In the room where all of the others slept, Seiichi woke due to a smell that promised delicious breakfast.

"Mmmm, smells like Gen is cooking again…", he mumbled.

"What are you talking about? Gen is still sleeping.", Syusuke said sleepy.

"Hm? Syu? If you and Gen are still here, who is cooking?", Seiichi asked, now wide awake.

"Saa, nobody of us is missing. And the maids aren´t as good at cooking as it smells. We didn´t employ a new chef either, so there is only one possibility.", Syusuke replied.

"Are you implying that the brat is cooking?", Keigo said.

"Good morning Keigo.", Seiichi said before he kissed him lightly.

"Did you just call him a brat? That isn´t very nice Keigo. He is your new brother you know…", Genichiro said as he rose and put on some clothes.

"The only way to find out if it truly is Ryoma preparing breakfast for us is to take a look into the kitchen.", Kunimitsu stated. He was the one to wake up first, so he sat, already dressed, in a chair and was reading a book, which he laid aside as his brothers were ready to step out of the room.

Together they walked down the floor until they reached the kitchen. They wouldn´t even have to know the way since they could easily follow the good smell. Inside, they saw a humming Ryoma in a pink apron, bending over to take something out of the oven.

As Ryoma did so, the eyes of all the five teenagers behind him went wide while they were thinking: *Such a nice firm ass to pound into!*. As they realized their thoughts and came back to their senses, they all blushed a bit, except the two stoics. After Ryoma took the object out of the oven, he noticed that he was being watched, so without turning around he said: "I´m sorry for using the kitchen without permission, but since I was hungry I thought I could prepare breakfast. I saw that there were exactly three aprons so I guessed two of them are owned by Syusuke and Genichiro. That´s why I took the pink one and not the black or the light blue one. It seemed that this one was for the maids so I thought it wouldn't bother you. Syusuke seems pretty possessive and I wouldn't want to upset anyone the first day I get here. Well, I won´t go out of my way just because I live with five other people now. I am pretty selfish, so you will have to deal with that. By the way, is anyone hungry yet? Breakfast is ready now and since it is Japanese style it would be a shame if it got cold, not that I really care about your food, but I like my food warm, so anyone of you joining me having breakfast?", Ryoma concluded his monolog. While talking he finished preparing breakfast and brought it to the dining room one which was located next door. The five teenagers were stunned by Ryoma´s monolog and needed a minute to collect their thoughts. The first one to speak was Keigo: "See? Ore-sama told you that he is a brat." "Now, now, I think we should start eating or it will, just like Ryoma said, get cold.", Seiichi said. Seeing that he was right, everyone sat down and they began to eat. After eating the first bite, Syusuke spoke up: "It´s so good! Where did you learn cooking so well?" "I´m self-thought. My Dad wasn´t able to cook and I didn´t like canned food or always eating fast-food, so I just began cooing like receipts described it. Nothing special.", Ryoma retorted bored. "No no no, this is really delicious. Can you prepare breakfast every day from now on?", Seiichi asked. "Well, that´s going to be a problem. I usually wake up at 10:30 not at 5:30. If you eat at 6:30 every day, I wouldn´t be able to. But I could prepare breakfast at the weekends I suppose.", Ryoma replied. "Okay then you will use your cooking-skills to pleasure Ore-sama´s tongue at weekends." "Don´t make it sound so sexual Keigo.", Kunimitsu said. "Ah, by the way Ryoma, are you going to go to our school?", Syusuke asked. "Well I will be going to Waseda middle school, if you are going there then we will be attending the same school." "That´s good. Maybe we will even attend the same classes.", Syusuke mumbled. "That´s unlikely Syu, Ryoma is two years younger than us, remember? And even if not, it is not secured that he will be in the arts, music and sports department. He could simply be in the normal department.", Keigo stated. "Well then, I think we should prepare to go to school. It is 7 am now, so we will meet in 15 Minutes at the entrance, school starts at 8 am, so we will have about 15 Minutes when we arrived. I will show you to the principal's office, so you won´t get lost. If you want we can show you around after the first period is over.", Genichiro offered. "Well I suppose it´s better that way.", Ryoma said.

15 Minutes later they met at the entrance and left their home to go to school. The 30-minute ride was silent but when they got to school, it was rather noisy. You could hear all the chatting through the doors, but as they opened the chatting instantly stopped and all the students stepped aside, in order to make an alley so the five princes could pass. All five got out of the car and greeted everyone (well almost everyone, since there were way to many students). The whole Student body at the schoolyard went silent as another pair of legs showed out of the car. Ryoma stepped out of the car and began walking in the direction of his brothers, but there were instantly students between him and his goal. He was bombarded with questions as to why he was in that car, who he was and so on. "Out of the way.", Ryoma said calmly, but his eyes were cold as ice. The students instantly obeyed and stepped aside. Then Ryoma moved on and went alongside Genichiro, Keigo, Kunimitsu, Seiichi and Syusuke inside. While they were walking, Ryoma spoke up: "What did they even want?" "Oh, you mean the students? Well, we are kind of the student council and kind of princes to the whole student body.", Seiichi said. "Ah so.", Ryoma said uninterested. "Well, Ryoma and I will be going this way, see you in a minute.", Genichiro stated as he and Ryoma went to the principal´s office.

After delivering Ryoma to the principal, Genichiro went to his class and chatted with his brothers.


	3. This is hell

Normal POV

"So you are Echizen Ryoma.", the principal said, turning his gaze from the documents on his desk to Ryoma who was standing in front of said desk.

"Yes that´s correct.", he answered calmly.

"I was informed about your many talents, young man. So what I want to know is why you want to be put in the normal department. Depending on your reasons I might put you in the department for the talented.", the principal explained.

"I don´t know what kind of talents you could have heard of. I´m a normal and dull student who wants his peace and quiet. I see no reason to be put in the arts, music and sports department."

"Well I certainly see more than enough reasons to put you in the talented department. Seeing that you play the piano, the violin, the guitar, the flute, the drums and several more instruments, that you are exceptional at sports of all kinds and that you excel in painting. You are a diamond in the rough who will be polished in the senior class of the arts, music and sports department. Echizen Ryoma is to be transferred into class 3-A."

"So you don´t only ignore my wish not to be put in the Talented department, you also send me into the best class your school has to offer?", Ryoma asked annoyed.

"Well, yes. You can put it that way. But remember, if you don´t do what you are able to do you will be expelled. So do your best, Echizen.", the principal said while smiling evilly. He then dismissed Ryoma with his new timetable and a description to his first class.

*This is hell.*, Ryoma thought as he walked down the hallway.

When he reached his destination, he heard loud chatter and laughing.

*Well, here goes nothing.*, and with this he entered the classroom.

 **Well, this is a very small chapter and I know i havent updated in like 5 months. I am very sorry, but I won´t update this story regulary. So have fun reading whenever I decide that I feel like writing.**


	4. we compete in sport

Normal POV

*Well, here goes nothing.*, and with this he entered the classroom.

Everything went silent instantly.

*What I enter the classroom and everyone instantly noticed me? For real?*, he thought as he let his gaze wander around in the room, taking in the structure, the faces of his classmates he doesn´t know…

*Wait. Wasn´t this supposed to be the best class in this school? They said they were the student council. O god don´t tell me they are…*, but Ryoma´s thoughts were interrupted as he heard a loud "Ehhhhh?".

"Ne Fujiko, isn´t this the boy in the picture? The one you showed me just a minute ago. The very one with your new brother at it?", a red headed boy screamed through the room.

"Saa, yes Eiji, this is Ryoma, but why is he here I wonder.", Syusuke indirectly asked Ryoma.

"I´m here for class. Is a free seat available, Syusuke?", Ryoma replied.

This statement shocked everyone, but more surprising was that this little kid was the new brother of the student council.

"Saa, Ryoma, you are only twelve years old, if I remember correctly. What are you doing in a senior class?", Syusuke asked.

"The principal said I should attend class 3-A.", Ryoma stated matter-of-factly like.

At this very moment the teacher stepped into the classroom.

"Good morning class. I was informed that today, we have a new student to welcome. His name is Echizen Ryoma and he is twelve years old. Due to the principal's personal decision Echizen will attend senior classes. Now Echizen, please take a seat behind Atobe Syusuke. Let´s begin todays lesson.", the teacher ended his monologue and began the English class.

Of course, Ryoma slept through the whole lesson, angering the teacher and several students. One of those students was a tall grey-haired boy whose name was Akutsu. So, after the lesson was over he decided to tell Ryoma about his discomfort.

"Hey, brat!", he called out.

Seeing that Ryoma didn´t answer him made his blood boil even more.

"Echizen Ryoma, I am talking to you, you damned brat!", he tried again.

Now Ryoma turned, waking from his sleep, eyes daggers already. Nobody disturbed his slumber and went with his pride intact.

"What do you want?", he asked annoyed. (AN: Is Ryoma always annoyed?)

"I don´t like your attitude. You come in here like a royal and then you sleep through the whole English lesson. Do you even understand the meaning of your actions? You´re practically telling all of us that you, a twelve-year-old, is better in English than we are!", Akutsu accused him.

"And what if I meant it? Even if I didn´t, it´s probably true anyway.", Ryoma answered with a smirk.

"Why, you little bastard! How about I teach you a lesson in manners? You still are two years younger than all of us.", Akutsu suggested.

"And how do you want to do that? I´m sure you don´t want a language test to teach me respect.", Ryoma wanted to know.

"Simple, we compete in a sport."

"Which Sport are you best in then?"

"Which Sport I am good at? Hah, don´t make me laugh. I´m good at every sport. Let´s decide this with Judo.", Akutsu decided.

"When and where?", Ryoma asked.

"Wait, Ryoma.", Seeichi interrupted.

"What do you want?"

"Akutsu has the 7th Dan. He is very good at Judo."

"If he only has the 7th Dan he has already lost. Trust me, I know what I´m doing. So Akutsu, when do we do this?", Ryoma was getting impatient. He wanted to sleep some more.

"You seem impatient. We will settle this today after school. Prepare yourself for a beating.", Akutsu replied.

With the discussion being over, Ryoma wanted to sleep but was dragged out of the classroom by Syusuke, Keigo, Kunimitsu, Seeichi and Genichiro.

"What now? I want to sleep.", Ryoma stated.

"Do you even know what you got yourself into? I thought I told you to stay on your guard.", Kunimitsu said.

"As a matter of fact, you didn´t.", Ryoma replied.

"But did you have to get into a fight with Akutsu on your very first day in school?", Seeichi asked.

"I didn´t start it. But I will end it. So if you will excuse me, I still have a nap to take.", Ryoma said and then walked back into the classroom, straight to his desk and fell asleep as he sat down.


	5. You didn t have to lift me up

"He is such a brat. Ore-sama told you he was. But he sure is cheeky.", Keigo said.

"Well, I have to agree. But wait. Wasn´t I supposed to show him around the school about now?", Genichiro asked.

"Oh right. We forgot all about that! Well better drag him out again and show him how things go here and where which class is. Ne, Syusuke?", Seiichi said.

"Saa, yes. It seems like Ryoma will be dragged around a lot today."

"He shouldn´t let his guard down."

"Ore-sama demands to know why we are putting in so much effort for this little brat."

"Why Keigo, because he is our new brother of course.", Seiichi answered.

"Anyway, let´s go and show him the school.", Genichiro stated as he walked back into the classroom.

As he reached Ryomas seat, he grabbed the boys collar and raised him in the air.

"What are you doing?", Ryoma practically shrieked in shock.

"We already discussed it this morning. I will give you a tour around our school, so you will know where everything is.", Genichiro explained and let Ryoma down.

"Fine, but you didn´t have to lift me up.", Ryoma was pouting as he and Genichiro walked out of the classroom.

When they reached the others, Keigo, Kunimitsu, Seiichi and Syusuke were surprised to see cute little Ryoma pouting. It was a sight to behold, really. And funny too, if you considered his strong-willed character.

"Well, let´s go.", Seiichi said, walking up ahead.

The five older teens showed Ryoma where his classes, the gymnasium, the cafeteria and the several sport-facilities were. After that, the six of them went to their next class, math. As expected, Ryoma slept the whole class again, annoying an already very angry Akutsu even further. So Ryoma basically slept through the whole day, yawning sleepily as he woke after the last period. Akutsu was already standing next to him, awaiting his rise from the seat. When Ryoma finally did stand up, he stretched his limbs a bit, yawned again and looked at his soon-to-be opponent. He walked to the door, smirking and asked cockily: "So, where are we going to do this?"

"Just follow me. But keep your watchdogs in check, I don´t want any interruptions.", Akutsu demanded.

Seeing his brothers behind him made Ryoma feeling relaxed for some reason.

*Why is it, that them being here is calming me? What is wrong with me?*, Ryoma asked himself, not knowing why he was a bit nervous in the first place.

*I faced strong opponents before, this is not going to be any different.*, he thought determined.

Soooooo, I´m sorry for yet another short chapter. But I just realised something. I never thanked you for your reviews. Seeing that, I cut this Chapter short and say: Thank you very much for telling me your opinions on this story so far. And I´m sorry for my own character. I know I should make a shedule for uploading, but even so I won´t. So see you when I decide to write again.

And now a first:

Please leave a Review!

Bye.


	6. Let s go!

"So, we are doing this at the basketball field. And why is that?", Ryoma asked.

"Since we can´t use the gym, we do it were you won´t break when I slam you into the ground, midget.", was Akutsu´s reply.

"Oh, you think you could break me. Interesting!", Ryoma said with a weird glint in his eyes.

"I wonder if Ryoma is going to be okay."

"Don´t worry Syusuke, if he is a man than he knows what he is doing. If he can´t win a fight he picked himself he isn´t worthy of being our brother. He shouldn´t slack off now.", Genichiro responded.

"I agree. He shouldn´t let his guard down.", Kunimitsu stated.

"Ore-sama hopes that the brat suffers a loss and comes back, craving for help.", Keigo said.

"Now, now. I think we all know that you three are just as worried about Ryoma as Syusuke is. Isn´t that right, Gen, Kei, Mitsu?", Seiichi said, smiling his usual smile.

"If you say so.", Keigo didn´t want to argue and Genichiro as well as Kunimitsu weren´t the type to lie.

"Now let´s witness a revolution.", a low voice suddenly said behind those four, scaring all of them, but of course no one showed it.

"What are you talking about, Momoshiro?", Kunimitsu asked.

"Ah, captain, almost didn´t see you there. Well just watch. Akutsu really picked the wrong guy to mess with this time.", he said, laughing at the end.

"What, are you implying that Ryoma will win this fight?", Genichiro wanted to know.

"Of course I am. You guys are his brothers, right? Didn´t he tell you about his ability? Well he didn´t tell me either, I just happened to witness it.". Momoshiro began mumbling to himself, but was still loud enough to be heard by the four brothers.

"Whatever you may be talking about, we will probably see this ability you talked about now, won´t we? So, let´s just watch this match.", Seiichi said.

"So, competition rules or do you say one point and then it´s finished?", Ryoma asked.

"The first one with five points wins. No weapons allowed. The basketball-field is the ring. We may move anywhere in the ring. Got it, midget?", Akutsu said.

"Let´s go."

 **No, not dead-meat yet.**


	7. A Fight or Domination?

"Let´s go."

They began circling each other, keeping a distance of about two meters. Then suddenly, Akutsu dashed forward and tried to grab Ryoma. But he grabbed into thin air, as his target moved out of reach in less than a second. To Akutsu´s surprise, Ryoma grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder. There he lay, wide eyes and a shocked expression on his face. How did the midget throw him so easily? Akutsu weighed at least 60 kg and was way taller than the little brat. And now this little pipsqueak threw him? By the time he came back to his senses, someone shouted "20 seconds!" and he knew he lost his first point. To the little runt.

"I´m going to crush you into little pieces you brat!", Akutsu growled while standing up only using his leg power. ( **Authors Note: You know his creepy way of moving, right?** )

"What happened?", someone asked.

"That was way too fast, how did he do that?", asked another one.

"Momoshiro, how did he move so fast?", Syusuke wanted to know.

"I don´t know the details, but apparently, he can control every muscle of his body. Of course that includes the heart and how fast it pumps. But this aren´t all of his abilities.", Momo replied.

"Wait, there is more?", Keigo asked.

"Well, I don´t think he will need it at this point, but maybe he will tell you about himself when you ask him? I don´t know, so just keep watching, senpai-tachi."

"I´m grateful for your advice, but you should watch your tone with us, Momoshiro. You are still our Kouhai and Kunimitsu´s subordinate in the Seigaku tennis team.", Genichiro hissed at the second-year.

"Of course, I´m sorry!", Momo said while he backed away to watch the match from a different spot.

"You should also watch out Kunimitsu. If you´re too friendly with your subordinates they will bite the hand which feeds them."

"I am wary of letting them go out of control. As long as they won´t, they have the freedom to do as they please. Now, let´s keep watching or we will miss how the match will turn out, Genichiro."

In that very moment they heard someone say: "Already the third point? How is this little kid doing that? Against Akutsu none the less!"

"I know right? He is amazing! Maybe I can recruit him for the Karate-Club!"

"I don´t think so. He will join the Judo-Club!"

"No he won´t! He will take on Taekwondo!"

Soon there where representatives of some clubs fighting among themselves about which club the wonder-boy would join, when suddenly a dark vice called out to them: "What the hell are you guys doing in the ring?"

The representatives stopped their fighting, only to realize that they were standing on the court. The very court that was used by Akutsu and Ryoma at that very moment. And the one glaring at them was no other than Akutsu himself.

"What are you assholes doing in our ring?"

They stepped back, shivering and mumbling useless excuses, irritating Akutsu even more.

"Wy don´t you speak up you imbeciles?" Akutsu yelled.

"One step further and it´s my fourth point, Akutsu-senpai…", Ryoma said bored.

"What did you say?"

"I´m sure you heard me right. One more step and you are out of the ring. I would advise you to come back here. Or perhaps you are scared since you already lost three points and didn´t earn one yet? Either way, I would like to continue our little game. I want to go home already."

"I think that´s the most I ever heard him say in one day.", Momo wondered at the side-lines.

"You want a piece of me you little brat? I will personally end your existence right here, right now!", Akutsu yelled in anger.

*Too easy. If he is provoked this easily, I could just have beaten him in class.*, Ryoma thought.

As Akutsu was making his way back to Ryoma, he suddenly lost sight of his opponent. In his confused state, he checked his surroundings and still couldn´t find Ryoma.

He then began laughing hysterically: "So did you run away? All this big talk and no-…", but he was cut off by something. Or rather, by Ryoma, who pulled his legs and made him fall to the ground. Ryoma then sat on top of Akutsus back and grabbed his legs, pulling them up like a wrestler would. But that was no problem Akutsu couldn´t deal with. He pushed himself and Ryoma up with his arms and began walking to the borer of their make-shift fighting-ring. As he reached the edge, he suddenly whipped his body so Ryoma would land on the hard concrete ground.

But this didn´t bring him victory, as Ryoma saw that coming and reached for the ground of the ring with his feet and threw out Akutsu instead. That knocked the older boy out cold.

You could hear students cheering for Ryoma, most rather surprised by Ryomas feat. But to Ryoma it was nothing. He fixed his attire and walked to his brothers casually.

"Can we go now? I´m a little hungry now."

The older boys could only nod and stare at him in awe. To them Ryoma was a mystery. How could this boy defeat Akutsu? But one thing was clear: they would have to have a chat with Ryoma abot his so-called ´abilities´ later.


End file.
